


Soft Sand

by the_witch_of_vines



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform, possible gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_witch_of_vines/pseuds/the_witch_of_vines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A third murder in town and Lacey feels like she needs to check out of reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Sand

**Author's Note:**

> i have no i dea what i am doing

It had been on the news, all day, all night  
From the car, for the tv, from the mouths of those around her  
Even her ears had it on play back now, ringing through-

There was another murder in town, the quarterback Sarita had been seen around with, was found in pieces in front of the main entrance of the mall. The mere hint of it made her so sick. And so, so tired. It had been the third murder since he came back. It would have been so easy to lay it down on him, Lacey thought, then correcting herself- no, it would have been easy to lay it all on him. No, the night that quarterback got minced was when the local queen bee would check out from reality and spend some one on one time with Danny Desai. 

She still didn’t know what it was that compelled her to go to the hideout that Jo, Danny and herself used play in. The only reason why it stood today was because of that girl- girl who should have been by her side right now, who would have been perfect for moments like these, who was now a total stranger to her- it was because of her that the hideout was still intact. 

What ever it was, what ever compelling feeling it was, it was enough for Lacey to leave the house at 3 in the morning and rock up there, shivering and shaking into the arms of the town murderer. It wasn’t too long ago that Archie was killed- and with all the accusations flying around town, and evidence that was out of Danny’s way- she felt like she owed it to him to be in his company. Or let him be in hers for that one night. Given how she had ignored her once best friend so willingly, it had surprised her, how he held her, wrapping her like a cocoon and letting her mumble out all of her fears and thoughts that hinted at her imperfections. A part of her even wanted him to kiss her, to take in all of her words and put them back together, and another part of her wanted to run the hell away. Maybe the evidence from Archie’s death worked in Danny’s favour, but he was still a killer, and she was not willing to give up everything she had worked hard for to cover for this guy. Lacey ran, like her heels were beating the earth in marking “don’t come my way, boy”

Even now, when the air of the evening should have numbed her skin, she felt Danny’s arms around her- she wanted to shake it off but another part of her wanted to savour it. “Dacey, get back in here!” she could hear her mom calling for her. It would have been strange to see her once collected daughter, standing out in the freezing cold, but ever since the word came out about a hunt for the missing Danny Desai, who coincidentally disappeared the day the third body was found- everything felt like it was in suspension. Like she was suspended in air, in time. It wasn’t Danny now, and it probably wasn’t Danny before- with those options dashed, she felt the urge to run. Run as fast as she could. She could still hear her mother yelling out for her pretty and perfect daughter, but for once she wanted the dirt to fly beneath her- it didn’t matter where she was gonna go, she just had to be out of the way of another detailed description of a chopped up senior, or something that had “Danny” and “Desai” in the promo.

Maybe it was because of that, that she ended up at the outskirt of her area. It was dark and cool, out in small trees and shrubbery- sure there was a town killer, but what was the difference in you were at home our out here in some pseudo wilderness setting. For the longest time she felt like she could breathe again, far away from blaring screens and the sound of reporters- she felt like she could wander around. That was until she realised how cold she was, even amidst all the drama she should have carried a cardigan or something. It was strange how in a moment of clarity, it would be about how her skin felt- she thought as she ambled out of the patch of green, till a hand came out and pulled her in. It wasn’t like she was knocked out, but it was like her voice was lost in her gasp that she couldn’t scream, but as she spun around with her hands clawing out at who ever it was, beneath the tangled hair she saw Danny. Danny Desai who had gone missing for more than a day.

“The hell are you out here for Lace?” He said, sounding as exasperated as she was. She noticed that his hands were still on her, and where she should have pushed him away, all she wanted to do was stand still for a while. She saw a little blood trickling down from his brow, where she had scratched him. He asked her for a second time, and she finally snapped out of it, reluctantly pushing herself away from him “I should be asking you the same thing- really? Leaving town after this happens?”  
“Lace I can explain all that later but there’s a killer out there and yo-“ he saw that she was without a jacket, like the last time “you don’t own any jackets?”. Maybe it was the rush everything happening, that it made it so hard for Lacey to feel anything, but the warmth from the jacket Danny wrapped around her seemed to tie her down to reality a bit. If there was one thing that had stuck with Danny, even after his 5 year stint, was that this guy sure knew how to keep quiet when needed. With him, she could let her mind run a million miles without question.   
She wondered if she took a step closer, he would let her do so. If she wiped the sticky blood from his brow, would he let her. If she wanted to run a hand down his neck, would he let her. With each questing popping into her head, she did feel brave enough to reach up and touch the part of his head where she had scratched into, whispering how sorry she was. And for whatever reason, even if it was responding to some weird desperation in the air- he said sorry too. It was the kind of sorry she wanted to hear. The kind who looked and appreciated how hard she had to change herself, and how she played the act for as long as she did. Maybe it was because of that sorry that she felt bolder, as she backed him against mangled tree, where she got him to hold her steady as she kissed him with a rare ferocity. Where her teeth bit into his lip and all he could say that he was sorry, where she ran her hands through his tangled hair and he’d cocoon her in his arms, hiding her form the elements. It felt like an even exchange, a rational one, in time where there were probably 3 search parties out now, looking out for two now irrational teens.


End file.
